Careful What U Wish 4
Careful What U Wish 4 (en español: Cuidado con lo que deseas) es el decimocuarto episodio de la primera temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el decimocuarto episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 24 de enero de 2011. Resumen PREPÁRENSE PARA LA GRAN NOCHE — Mientras el resto de sus compañeros se prepara para la gran noche, Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer tienen otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Hanna y su madre están atravesando una situación económica complicada, por lo que tratarán de encontrar un trabajo que pueda ayudarles. Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, Hanna recibirá una oferta de empleo de “A”. Emily, por su parte, no puede dejar de pensar en Maya después de que se haya marchado por culpa de su madre durante tres meses. Tratará de hablar con ella por todos los medios para lo que incluso tendrá que pedir ayuda a Caleb, un chico nuevo que va de malo por la vida. Sinopsis Las niñas examinan el vídeo de "A" a la izquierda para que ellas iluminen lo que parece ser los últimos momentos de la vida de Alison cerca del Kissing Rock que se besa la noche en que desapareció. Justo después del cameo de Ian en el video, que los sorprende en persona, ya que trata de tomar un aperitivo por la noche desde la cocina de los Hastings. Todas las chicas se asustan, mientras que Ian hace una pequeña charla, actuando indiferente, así que no hay indicación de si vio su cara en la pantalla del ordenador o no. Cuando se vaya, deciden que necesitan para entregar el vídeo a la policía. En la escuela, las niñas son las encargadas de la decoración para el próximo baile-a-thon de la escuela, pero se toman un descanso para discutir si deben convertir el vídeo en la policía. Ellas cuestionan los motivos de "A", pero Emily no le importa; lo que a ella se refiere, ella no quiere que Toby vaya a la cárcel, y este vídeo podría evitar eso. Aria está de acuerdo con Emily y ofrece para conducir a Spencer a la estación de policía durante su hora de almuerzo. Más tarde, Hanna intenta conseguir un trabajo para aliviar los problemas financieros de su familia. Ella le pide a Sean si ella puede trabajar por su madre como asistente dental nueva, pero Sean dice que no, porque la última vez que amenazó a un niño con una broca para salpicar su saliva en ella. Sean es sospechoso de por qué se necesita dinero y no puede obtenerla de su madre, por lo que constituye una excusa sobre el deseo de ahorrar para unos pendientes caros. Ella trata de conseguir un trabajo con una tienda local de Clark, que también es un amigo de la familia, y se entera de cuán atado su situación es cuando la mujer le deja saber que su madre le debe su dinero tienda. Hanna ofrece a pagar la deuda, pero la mujer dice que Hanna por sí sola no podría pagar la deuda, "no hay suficientes días de la semana." En ese momento, "A" envía un texto Hanna ofreciendo su dinero a cambio de un "trabajo" -, sin duda, los negocios turbios. A continuación, Ella se encuentra con Aria en el gimnasio, con lo que a lo largo de Simone, que solía ser la niñera de Aria y ahora es su modelo a seguir, un "autor publicado" que viven en la ciudad de Nueva York. Al igual que el sueño de un futuro Aria! La madre de Aria ha invitado a Simone de hablar a su clase de Inglés y se ejecuta a Ezra para ofrecerle los servicios de Simone, en más de un sentido. Simone le ofrece algunos consejos de carrera a Aria. Ella vuelve a decir a Simone que va a estar hablando a la clase de Ezra y entonces él se reunirá para una cita de café. Aria es previsible incómoda con todo el asunto. Vemos entonces a Emily en el teléfono, discutiendo con los guardias de Maya en su centro de rehabilitación. Los guardias no van a permitir que ella entre a hablar con su novia. Al parecer, ella sólo puede recibir llamadas de su madre y el padre. Por lo tanto, Hanna le ofrece los servicios de intervención telefónica de un nuevo niño con tecnología-CRED, que puede conectar el teléfono de Emily para que parezca que es uno de los St. Germain cuando ella llame a Maya. En el almuerzo, las chicas se están preparando para ir a la estación de policía cuando se dan cuenta de que el portátil de Spencer se encuentra, a pesar del hecho de que ha estado en su bolso, pegado a su lado durante todo el día, salvo cuando se lo guardó en su casillero del gimnasio. Un cuaderno parece haber sido intercambiado con su bolso, el camuflaje de la diferencia de peso. Las chicas deducen que debe haber sido tomada cuando ella lo dejó en su casillero gimnasio, que tiene acceso a Ian ya que él es entrenador de atletismo. Aria se presenta en Ezra sin previo aviso con café. Resulta que estaba leyendo uno de los cuentos de Simone antes de reunirse con ella para tomar un café. Aria se pone celosa, pero Ezra señala que su madre estaba siendo insistente, y que tiene que fingir que es única. Ezra está listo para salir, pero en un movimiento desesperado, Aria se ofrece para quedarse a leer y limpiar el refrigerador, pero él la rechaza, diciéndole que se vaya. Él le da un beso, y se van por separado, como medida de precaución para no ser visto. A continuación, Ian esta en la cocina preparándose un sándwich cuando Spencer viene a preguntarle si ha visto su portátil. Afirma que no lo ha visto y le dice a Spencer que va a estar en el baile de esa noche, después de haber sido invitado a chaperones. Después se hace comentarios crípticos acerca de las personas que chismean en una pequeña ciudad. Cuando se le pregunta al respecto, él sólo dice que están viviendo bajo el mismo techo y que deben tratar de ser una familia. Esa noche, Spencer y Hanna esperar en la línea de registro de abrigo en el baile, y Hanna muestra su petaca. Mientras tanto, Emily relojes bloqueo Ian su maletín sospechoso de distancia, en el cajón de su escritorio. Ian comprueba su escudo con las llaves en el bolsillo, y las chicas empiezan a eclosionar un plan para conseguir las llaves y entrar en su escritorio, donde piensan portátil de Spencer está claramente oculto. Hanna se pregunta si ya ha borrado el vídeo, pero Spencer dice que si lo hacía, indicaría culpabilidad definida y que deben informar a la policía. Resulta que los padres de Aria están acompañando en tanto el baile, así, e intercambian chistes torpes. Mientras tanto, Simone se pasea a Aria y en broma le ruega no solicitar una canción Backstreet Boys. Ella explica que ha venido a ver Ezra y Simone se puede percibir que Aria no quiera allí. Caleb se presenta con el teléfono recién trucado de Emily, y Hanna le dice en voz alta para la sobrecarga pobre Emily. Se intercambian palabras por no saber nada acerca de Hanna, y él se va. Hanna continuación, obtiene un mensaje de "A" diciéndole a bailar con Lucas por $200 por la danza. Hanna está bailando con Sean, pero le dice que debería bailar con pobre, solitaria Lucas, que le recuerda tanto de sí misma en sus propios días. Sean no es feliz, y afirma que Hanna era diferente de Lucas, porque ella era dulce, mientras que Lucas parece merecedor de un golpeo. Él entonces le dice si quiere llevar a cabo la caridad que debe salvar a una ballena... Pero deja Sean, y Hanna Lucas convence a bailar con ella. Afuera, Emily termina una conversación con Maya, sonando un poco decepcionada. Spencer le pregunta qué le pasa, y Emily dice que ella piensa Maya ha seguido adelante. Mientras tanto, Ezra conversa con Simone sobre Praga y absenta y otros sujetos adultos. Discuten sus viajes anteriores en Europa. Aria, totalmente celosa de lo mucho que los dos tienen en común, interrumpe la conversación y es rápidamente vergüenza cuando su ex niñera trae su peluche monstruo de las galletas de la infancia. Aria recupera claves de Ian de su abrigo, que pasa a lo largo de la chaqueta de punto. Mientras tanto, Hanna convence a Lucas a bailar con ella por sólo una canción más, que pasa a ser un proceso lento, y él crece la esperanza de nuevo interés de Hanna en él. Aria hace algunos comentarios a su madre sobre Simone y Ezra, pero por suerte su madre tiene la idea equivocada y piensa Aria es celoso de que Simone se va después de Esdras en lugar de pasar tiempo con ella. Su madre, sin saberlo, hace un comentario sobre la forma en que es difícil encontrar a la persona correcta, y, a veces, hay que ir a por ello. Ella le da una palmadita en la cabeza y dice que algún día ella entenderá. Hanna luego sale con Lucas, en la pista de baile cuando Sean enfurecido enfrenta a Hanna sobre el hecho de que "un baile" con Lucas se ha convertido en cinco. Sean es implacable del tratamiento brusca de Hanna de Hanna y le pregunta si ella lo llevó al baile solo para diss. Hanna continuación, obtiene un mensaje de "A" cambiando su payrate a $ 500 al baile. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de Hanna bailando con Sean nuevo esa noche, o tal vez más, se ha ido. Ella regresa para otro baile con Lucas, discretamente llorando en su hombro mientras se balancean. De vuelta en la pista de baile, Byron trae a su esposa una bebida, y su canción comienza a jugar, así que deciden bailar. Se trata de convencerla de que no llevasen Simone y los niños a comer, pero ella le dispara a su propuesta de no querer complicar su relación tenue. Más tarde, Aria ve a Ezra y Simone juntos de nuevo, esta vez en la pista de baile, y los celos se hace cargo. Ella marchas hacia ellos y demandas, "Tenemos que hablar". Spencer ve lo que está sucediendo e interviene preguntando al Sr. Fitz bailar, dando a Aria la oportunidad de refrescarse. Mientras tanto, después de que su llamada escueto con Maya, Emily encuentra a sí misma bebiendo de petaca robada de Hanna y casi provoca una escena con Ian acusatorio, sobre su asesinato de Alison. Spencer la encubre, afirmando su acusación se refería a su beso, pero esto también irrita a Ian, que tenía la esperanza de que nadie más conocía ese secreto condenatorio. Aria tiene casi una confrontación de su propia - con Ezra sobre la atención que está prestando Simone, sino un pensamiento rápido Spencer difunde la situación preguntando a su maestra para bailar. thumb|leftSpencer y Hanna todavía conseguir el desperdicio de Emily y deciden que van a todo el desplome de Spencer en esa noche, por lo que Emily no tiene que lidiar con su madre, y Spencer no tiene que estar a solas con Ian acecho. Lucas se acerca Hanna y le ofrece un viaje a casa, pero Hanna insiste en que sus amigos la necesitan. Después de Lucas va, Hanna encuentra que "A" no ha defraudado; ella saca su pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y un grueso fajo de dinero en efectivo se cae al suelo. Antes de pornerse borracha, Emily acusa a Hanna de tirar a Alison, lo que lleva a un niño, sólo para romper su corazón; Hanna tiene un sentimiento de culpa. thumbEn el estacionamiento, Aria le dice a Ezra que sería mejor que se quede con Simone, que es inteligente, bonita, y lleva a cabo, y derrama una lágrima. Ezra responde, diciendo que él está enamorado de alguien ya, lo que significa Aria. Se mueve para besarla, pero hace copias de seguridad, sabiendo que nadie podía verlos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. thumb|leftEn la casa de Spencer, Hanna le impide a Emily beber más. Emily comienza a disculparse, pero Hanna dice que tenía razón, y Hanna se siente mal por Lucas líder en, por lo insensible. Pero Emily se queda dormido, falta la admisión de Hanna; Hanna se quita los zapatos y tira de las cubiertas más de Emily. thumbCuando ella se va para abajo, Hanna descubre que el portátil de Spencer ha vuelto a aparecer en la mesa de café bajo un periódico con el video comprometedor borrado y una foto de Alison la noche que desapareció en su lugar. Hay un mensaje de cortesía de "A" para acompañar a los píxeles. La imagen muestra Alison caminando por el patio trasero de la chaqueta de punto, con una sombra a cuestas; parece haber sido fotografiado desde la perspectiva de la casa DiLaurentis. Hanna da cuenta de la sombra detrás de Alison y pide Spencer si sabe quién es. Spencer afirma que no sabe, a pesar de que parece que lo hace. thumb|leftEl episodio termina con Ella que esta trabajando en el registro de abrigo al final de la noche. Ella devuelve una chaqueta negra y un par de guantes de cuero negro con alguien, sonriendo dulcemente mientras ordena a esta persona. Título *Este título del episodio es la versión SMS de "cuidado con lo que deseas", la frase que advierte que uno quiere puede no ser todo lo que es tan bueno como pretende ser. La frase de remate que sigue es "para que sólo puede hacerse realidad". Continuidad *Spencer le pregunta al Sr. Fitz bailar en este episodio para distraerlo de colapso inminente de Aria. Más tarde, en la temporada 2, Ella sospecha que el Sr. Fitz está teniendo un romance con Spencer. Recordando este incidente reforzaría su creencia. * En el video de Alison en Kissing Rock, podemos ver claramente la pulsera que dice "Alison" en su muñeca cuando ella cae. Sin embargo, en este episodio, la manga de suéter de Toby cubre hasta el brazalete. Reparto Reparto Principal * Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente * Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz * Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers * Chuck Hittinger como Sean Ackard * Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery * Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery * Brendan Robinson como Lucas Gottesman * Ryan Merriman como Ian Thomas * Alona Tal como Simone Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **Spencer's House and the Barn **Ezra's Apartment Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 3,17 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Música Destacada *"Counting Sleep" por Trent Dabbs (Spencer le dice a Aria sobre el número de chaqueta de Ian, Hanna le pregunta a Sean si podría bailar una vez con Lucas, Spencer escucha que Emily habla por teléfono con Maya y le pregunta si está bien) *"Your Kind of Girl" por Jules Larson (Sean y Hanna hablan en la escuela y se preparan para el baile-a-thon. La madre de Aria y Simone se acercan para hablar con Aria y Ella habla con Ezra). *"Love the Nite Away" por DJ Kaos (Hanna y Spencer están en línea para el baile y Emily aparece y ve a Ian poniendo su bolsa en el escritorio de su oficina. Spencer, Emily y Aria hablan en el baile). *"Kids" por Miss TK & The Revenge (Ella y Byron hablan en el pasillo durante el baile). *"Happy House" por The Juan Maclean (Emily encuentra el frasco en el bolso de Hanna y Aria ve a Ezra y Simone hablando y se pone celosa.) Hanna sale y habla con Emily, una borracha. *"No One is to Blame" por Howard Jones (Byron le pide a Ella que baile durante la recaudación de fondos de la escuela secundaria). *"Your Love" por Fay Wolf (Spencer camina hacia atrás después de bailar con Ezra en el baile. También cuando Sean termina con Hanna y Lucas baila con ella para consolarla. Finalmente, Aria y Spencer encuentran a Emily, que ha bebido demasiado) *"When I'm Small" por Phantogram (Simone se acerca para hablar con Aria mientras solicita una canción. Hanna y Spencer miran alrededor y ven a Ian y Hanna investigar) *"Fire Eyes" por Canyons (Hanna pregunta si Caleb tiene el teléfono de Emily, Emily le da dinero a Caleb mientras Hanna se enfrenta a Caleb sobre cuánto le cobró a Emily) *"Upside Down" por Garrison Starr (Hanna convence a Lucas para otro baile y Aria habla con Ella sobre Ezra. Sean y Hanna tienen un argumento). *"Come to Nothing" por Car Stereo Wars (Hanna le pide a Susan un trabajo en la tienda). Galería |-|Promocionales= 1x14-01.jpg 1x14-02.jpg 1x14-03.jpg 1x14-04.jpg 1x14-05.jpg 1x14-06.jpg 1x14-07.jpg 1x14-08.jpg 1x14-09.jpg 1x14-10.jpg 1x14-11.jpg BTS-1x14-01.jpg BTS-1x14-02.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada Categoría:1B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars